In manufacturing operations, such as the plating and/or forming of a strip of material which is continuously or incrementally advanced, it is not uncommon for the material to be damaged by apparatus which is used to advance it. A conventional capstan which comprises two moving belts that cooperate by means of friction to engage and advance the strip may damage it because the configuration or the material of the strip is easily deformed or marred. Other capstans which positively engage the strip by means of pins or other devices that register with openings in the strip impart relatively high localized forces to the strip which tend to elongate it.
One example of the foregoing problem occurs as a strip of metal is advanced through a plurality of work stations and formed into miniature electrical contact elements such as those shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,830 issued Dec. 30, 1974 in the names of Henn et al. Because of the size of these elements, e.g. 19.05 mm overall length and thickness of only 0.508 mm, a capstan which is used to advance the strip must be such that it does not abuse the elements. This is especially true since the capstan typically is located adjacent a takeup where the formation of individual elements is almost or totally complete.
Another problem arises with respect to the advancement of strips of material having surfaces such as for example, plated surfaces, which may be easily marred. Conventional capstans which include cooperating belts or a reciprocally moveable pin to engage openings in the strip may mar the plating as well as abuse the individual elements. The problem of marring surface finishes is especially troublesome in those cases where the elongated material which is to be advanced comprises a solid strip with no openings therein to receive a pin of a reciprocally moveable capstan. Although they could be designed so as to overlap side longitudinal edges of the strip, belts would necessarily engage the flat surfaces of the strip and possibly cause damage thereto.
There are numerous products other than electrical connectors of the type described hereinbefore which are formed from an advancing strip and which because of their size or finish require special measures in order to be advanced without being damaged. The prior art does not appear to contain either the apparatus or the teaching to successfully advance elongated material which has sensitive surfaces or which comprises successively formed, deformable articles without causing damage thereto.